Inner Child
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Au- "I'm going to rip the witches' throat out with my teeth when I get a hold of her," Derek thought a he balanced a newly transformed toddler Stiles against his hip. Sterek! rate T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm back again with another story only this time it is going to be multi chaptered! Excited? Me too!**

**Before we get started I just want to give a shout out to those who have reviewed my other Teen Wolf one-shots (you know who you are!). Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! They are what make me happy to give you guys more to read :) **

**So here is a summary: **_Au- "_I'm going to rip the witches' throat out with my teeth when I get a hold of her," Derek thought a he balanced a newly transformed toddler Stiles against his hip. Sterek!

**So again, this is all me and all mistakes are my own and I apologize. (not really a strong point of mine). **

**I hope you all enjoy and look forward to hearing what you think :)**

* * *

**Inner Child**

* * *

**1**

_I'm going to rip the witches' throat out with my teeth when I get a hold of her, _Derek thought viciously. He growled around his fangs, a low and threatening sound. He stopped immediately when an unhappy gurgling was heard and looked down to where he had Stiles balanced on his hip.

Only Stiles wasn't the dorky, adorable (he was so going to hell) seventeen boy but instead was now a toddler. He was swimming in his t-shirt which Derek had wrapped around him to keep him warm while the rest of the pack had searched for the witch who had disappeared after her spell hit Stiles.

Derek growled lowly again.

The witch, who had been brought to his attention by Chris Argent (of all the people in Beacon Hills), had been causing mischief around town for two days now and they had finally gotten a chance at her. She was tricky though and now Stiles was a toddler, babbling noises to his little hearts content.

His heart rate was steady and he seemed perfectly calm to be in the woods in the middle of the night with a werewolf. At this though, Derek let his fangs sink back into his gums and his hair receded back into his usual style. He looked at Stiles who have him toothy smile.

Derek, much to his reluctance, thought he was adorable. He had only just allowed himself to admit to himself that he felt something for the seventeen year old and now he was a toddler.

Footsteps thudded against the forest floor and Derek turned, shielding Stiles from view and scanned the surrounding, ready to bolt if need be. He didn't have too. Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Scott had returned, along with Lydia, Jackson and Allison.

"She's gone," Isaac said. "Poof. Vanished."

Derek glared at the blonde and he immediately obeyed his alpha by quieting down.

"We scouted the area," Erica added. She shifted from foot to foot. "We couldn't get a scent at all."

Derek growled low in his throat, it rumbling through his chest. Stiles fussed at the noise and Derek quickly stopped.

"Stiles?" Scott frowned. His nostrils flared as he sniffed the air.

"He got hit," Derek huffed and turned his body just enough so that they could get a glimpse of Stiles before shielding him again. He knew Stiles would be embarrassed when he returned (and he would because Derek would be damned if let his mate (and boy was that a kick to nuts) stay like this).

"He's…Oh," Allison breathed, eyes widening.

"Well," Lydia said, her lips pursed. "This is going to be fun."

"His dad is going to kill me," Scott whined.

"His dad isn't going to know," Derek growled. Because seriously the Sheriff wouldn't hesitate to throw his ass back in jail. "I'm going to take him to Deaton while the rest of you start planning to find the witch." To make his message hit home his eyes flickered to red.

They nodded and started heading back towards the cars. Lydia scooped up the rest of Stiles' clothes and walked along side Derek. "Where is he going to stay in the mean time?" she asked.

"With me," Derek said bluntly.

She rose an eyebrow. "Do you know how to take care of a toddler? Do you even know how to take care of Stiles?"

Derek growled at her and sulked when she didn't flinch. "He'll be safe with me."

"But do you-"

"I'll. Keep. Him. Safe," Derek growled.

Confusingly, she smiled.

They reached the cars and the pack quickly got into their respective cars and took off with their orders. Derek moved to his black Camero and opened the passenger door. He folded the front seat down and placed Stiles in the back. He was still small, but since Derek had no car seat, he had to make do with strapping the seat belt around him. He quickly slid behind the wheel and took off in the direction of the animal clinic.

He kept glancing between the road and Stiles in the back seat. The young toddler was happily munching on the seat belt, his little legs bouncing on his leather seats.

"That's disgusting," Derek told him as he watched drool slid down his seat belt.

Stiles just gave him a big smile in response.

It didn't take them long to reach the clinic and Derek was out of the car, scooping Stiles into his arms and striding into the building. The door was open and Derek went straight to the back room.

Deaton turned at his entrance and rose an eyebrow. "Derek, this is a late visit."

"We have a problem," Derek said and he gently set Stiles down on the steel table. Stiles fussed at the cool touch and he whined. The sound made Derek's heart clench and he gently rubbed his back. He kept his smirk hidden when Stiles settled at his touch.

"Who is this?" Deaton asked, placing both hands on the table and looking at the toddler.

"Stiles," Derek growled. "He got hit by the witches spell."

"Oh dear," Deaton said. He gently smoothed Stiles hair down. At his touch, Stiles looked up and gave him a smile before going back to playing with the shirt he was wrapped in.

"Can you change him back?" Derek demanded to know.

Deaton shook his head. "Only the witch can turn him back."

Slowly, Derek's claws came out with his anger. "She won't turn him back willingly."

"No," Deaton agreed. "But, if you kill her, her magic will fade out and Stiles should return to normal."

"And if he doesn't?" Derek demanded.

Silence met his question.

Deaton smiled at Stiles and caught his attention. "Stiles. Do you know who I am?"

Stiles frowned and looked between Derek and Deaton. "No."

"Do you know Derek?" Deaton asked.

Derek's heart sped with his panic.

Smiling brightly, Stiles nodded his head with a jerk. "Yeah!"

Relief washed through him and he allowed a smile, only showing Stiles.

"The bond between you is strong enough that he feels comfortable in your presence and remembers what you mean to him. Others, like his bond with me, he doesn't recognise."

As if sealing Deaton's point, Stiles scooted closer to Derek and said "puppy." He pointed at Derek. "Woof."

Derek allowed his eyes to turn red and his fangs to start growing. He was surprised when Stiles smiled and reached towards his face.

"Puppy," Stiles said again.

"Werewolf," Derek corrected. "Not puppy."

"Puppy."

Derek rolled his eyes and allowed his fangs to retreat and his eyes to return green.

Deaton chuckled with amusement before speaking again. "Unfortunately there isn't anything I can do for Stiles right now. You'll have to find the witch."

"Great," Derek growled.

"I assume he will be with you?" Deaton said. "I'm sure this would be hard to explain to the Sheriff."

"Yes. He'll be with me," Derek said. He picked Stiles up and cradled him against his hip. Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulder, eye dropping and he yawned loudly.

"Call me if you need any help," Deaton said, smiling gently.

Derek nodded once and strode out the door he had come through.

* * *

Stiles was fast asleep when Derek made it back to his family loft. He picked Stiles up and carried him inside. He set the security system behind him and went straight to the spiral staircase. He went to his room and pulled back the sheets on his bed and gently placed Stiles in the middled.

Once he was set down, Stiles sprawled his small body against the sheets, head nestled on Derek's favourite pillow. Derek placed the covers over his body and kicked off his shoes. He hesitated for a moment before sitting on the edge of the bed.

He stared at Stiles, listening to his steady heart beat and the soft puffs of air he released with every breath. He had seen Stiles sleeping as a seventeen year old boy and could now confirm that not much had changed. He still slept with his lips parts, he cheeks mushed against the pillow. His leg twitched in his sleep and Derek could hear his soft murmuring.

Stiles talked in his sleep even at a young age. Derek would admit this to no one but he found it adorable.

He knew the moment he met Stiles that he was his mate. At first, he didn't want to accept it. Stiles was just a kid and he wasn't ready to let anyone in yet. But his wold was insistent on being close to his mate and Derek found himself falling for the hyperactive teen. (Why else would he have gone to Stiles when the wolfs bane bullet?)

Stiles leg twitched again.

Derek scooted closer and gently placed caressed the back of Stiles' head. The toddler nuzzled into the touch and mumbled in his sleep. With his werewolf senses, he could hear what he said.

"Der."

Derek's wolf purred with content and Derek shivered. He needed Stiles back and he needed him back now.

* * *

**Please review and happy reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews you gave me! I'm so happy that you are enjoying this! I'm having fun writing it :)**

**Again, all mistakes are my own and I apologize for them all. **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**2**

Derek was woken by small fingers poking his cheeks. At first he wanted to ignore but last night events flashed behind his close eye lids. He snapped them open, immediately adjusting to the sunshine pouring through the window. He blinked up and found Stiles hovering over him.

When Stiles saw that Derek was awake, he beamed and stopped poking his cheeks. "Hungry, puppy," Stiles said.

Derek groaned. "I'm never going to live this down."

He sat up, quickly lifting Stiles into his lap as the toddler lost his balance.

Stiles wiggled, trying to escape Derek's grip. "Breakfast please."

Derek stood and placed Stiles on the ground. Stiles was still wearing the shirt Derek had tied around him last night and he quickly pulled out his phone and message Erica to bring some kid clothes over ASAP. He was surprised when his small hand took his own and together they walked to the kitchen. The stairs took longer than usual, Stiles refusing any help. He was stubborn at this age too.

Derek cooked them some toast, putting some honey on each piece. "Alright, go sit on the couch."

He watched with amusement as Stiles bolted to the couch, crawling onto it and sitting up straight, waiting for Derek.

The werewolf carried the plates over and set one down in Stiles lap. He watched as Stiles demolished the toast, humming happily, his little feet kicking every known and then. When he finished, he had honey smeared on his cheeks along with many crumbs. Derek rolled his eyes- apparently not much had changed as Stiles grew into his teen years.

Derek finished his toast and put the plates in the sink and came back with a wet cloth and made Stiles wipe his face. He tossed it back into the sink, smirking when Stiles said "whoa."

"Der, is mum picking me up soon?" Stiles asked, blinking at Derek innocently.

Derek froze.

"Coz she said she would take me to the park to play," Stiles continued, unaware that he had said something wrong.

Derek swallowed thickly. He knew that Stiles mother had passed away and that Stiles had been there when she had. What made it worse was Stiles couldn't tell the difference between now and 14 years ago.

Stiles was looking at him expectantly and he cleared his throat. "No, not yet," Derek said quietly. "You have to stay with me for a while."

"Oh," Stiles blinked. "Can we still go to the park?"

Derek smiled softly at this. "Yeah, we can go to the park."

Stiles nodded and slipped off the couch. He looked around when the buzzer went off, nearly tripping over his feet. Derek stood and went to let Erica in.

"Did you get them?" Derek demanded in greeting.

Erica held up a shopping back and Derek snatched it from her hand. "There's enough for a couple of days. Where is Stiles anyway?"

Derek turned around. His eyes widened as his mate was nowhere to be seen. Derek growled and concentrated hard. He could hear Erica's heart beat beside him and his own. He picked up the third (Stiles) hiding behind the couch.

He didn't recognise Erica. Stiles had hidden. Derek was surprised having not expected it from the usual confident teen. He frowned at the behaviour. "Stiles," Derek said, stepping towards the couch. "Come out here."

Stiles didn't move.

"It's okay," Erica said gently. "I won't hurt you. Will I Derek?" She gave him a pointed look.

Derek rolled his eyes. "No, she won't. You can come out."

Stiles poked his head out around the corner of the couch and looked between the two werewolves.

"Here, we've got some clothes for you," Erica said, snatching the bag back from Derek and opening it. She pulled out a shirt and pants and held them up for Stiles to see.

He stepped carefully from out behind the couch and peered at the clothes. "They're for me?"

"All yours," Erica smiled.

She held them out and Stiles eventually reached her and took the clothes. Derek looked away as he striped and pulled them on. He growled at Erica when she nudged him and Stiles was looking at the superhero print on the shirt.

He beamed and jumped up and down. "Can we go to the park now?"

"Yeah," Derek said. He snatched the bag back and took out the shoes and gave them to Stiles. "You know how to tie your laces?"

"Yes," Stiles said, sticking out his tongue. He sat down and began pulling on the shoes.

While he did this, Derek turned to Erica and pulled her to the door. "Have you found anything yet?"

"No," Erica said. "We're still looking."

"Try harder," Derek growled, eyes flashing red. "Go back to the woods, familiarise yourself with the scent and look everywhere."

Erica nodded obediently. "And when we find her?"

"You call me," Derek growled.

Erica nodded and left.

Derek turned and saw Stiles struggling with his laces. His tongue was out as he concentrated but he kept getting muddled. Derek went to him and crouch down in front of him. "Need a hand?"

Stiles looked up and pouted. "I can do it." He continued to make a knotty mess of his laces. He frowned at them and looked back at Derek. "Help please."

Derek chuckled and quickly undid the notices before tying them in bows.

When he was done, Stiles scrambled to his feet, running to the door. "Let's go puppy."

Derek scowled at the nickname but grabbed his leather jacket from his chair and hurried after his mate.

* * *

Derek was amazed by the limitless energy that Stiles had. He climbed, swung, ran, jumped, skipped, dug and slid all around the play equipment at the park nearby Derek's loft. He stood watching with his arms crossed over his chest. Stiles, although the only one on the play equipment, was playing happily.

"Puppy," Stiles grinned, bounding over to Derek. He ignored the scowl he received. "Push me on the swings."

"No."

Stiles glared. "Push me on the swings. Please."

"No."

Stiles kicked him in the leg. Derek grunted, but thanks to being a werewolf it didn't hurt as much as it could have.

"Don't do that," Derek growled.

"Why won't you play with me?" Stiles demanded. He mimicked Derek, crossing his arms over his chest.

Derek sighed mentally. He was pushing Stiles away, even as a toddler, because he was scared of getting close (even as his wolf howled at the protest). He had a habit of losing people he was close to and did not Stiles to become one of these people.

"Because," Derek said childishly.

"That's not a reason," Stiles said, suddenly beaming. "Now you have to play with me."

Before he could even begin to decipher Stiles logic, his jeans were being tugged on and Derek allowed himself to be pulled to the swings. He watched as Stiles struggled to get on the swing before lifting him up and placing him on the swing.

"Hold on," Derek said.

Stiles wrapped his hands around the chains and wiggled his legs, ready to be pushed. He laughed when Derek pulled him and released him.

It was nice, watching Stiles laughing freely. As a teen he hid a lot behind his sarcasm, from the truth of the pain he went through with the loss of his mother, the fact that his best friend was a werewolf and that his life had changed drastically with the supernatural in Beacon Hills.

Derek hadn't realised how good Stiles was at hiding things.

A new scent suddenly wafted into the park and Derek growled. He knew that smell. It was of the witches. Derek stopped Stiles mid swing, ignoring his shouts of protest and scanned the area. He saw the witch a few yards away, grinning slyly.

Derek growled, eyes turning red and fangs springing up.

"Bad puppy," Stiles scowled. "Der, keep pushing the swing."

Derek ignored him, and roared at the witch. She laughed in response and in a blink of an eyes she had disappeared.

"Der!" Stiles huffed.

Derek gently lowered the swing back to its original position and lifted Stiles onto his hip. He scanned the area but the witch was gone. He turned his head and looked at Stiles, scanning him over to check for any injuries.

"Are you okay?" Derek demanded around his fangs.

"I'm fine," Stiles blinked, confused. He tapped a finger against one of Derek's fangs, frowning. "Why did you stop pushing me?"

"The witch was here," Derek said.

Stiles wrinkled his nose. "A real witch? They're real?"

"Very," Derek said. "We need to go."

"But I'm not done yet," Stiles pouted as Derek started striding away in the direction of the loft.

"It's lunch time," Derek said, his eyes returning to normal and his fangs disappearing.

"Can we have curly fries? Please?" Stiles pleaded, staring wide eyed at Derek.

Derek sighed. "Yeah, okay." It was worth it to receive the bright grin and a kiss to the cheek.

* * *

**Please review and happy reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back again (already). Two chapters in one day because I'm bored and having nothing else to do today. So lucky you guys! Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**3**

"Tell me one of you has found _something_," Derek growled, surveying his pack. They were at the loft, darkness having set several hours ago. He had called them all to the loft in hopes of some good news. While Stiles had been munching happily on his curly fries, Derek had sent a text out to the group, telling them about his encounter with the witch. He had hoped that at least one of them had found something.

"We can't find her anywhere," Jackson answered. "And we have looked _everywhere_."

"Obviously not hard enough," Derek snapped. "It shouldn't be this hard."

"She could be cloaking her scent," Lydia suggested. "Stiles has a book on it in his room. We were researching not long ago."

"Where is the book now?" Derek asked.

"Still in his room, I suppose," Lydia said. "There may be something in there about de-cloaking her scent and we can track her from there."

"Get the book and bring it back here," Derek said, nodding to Scott.

Scott nodded back and walked backwards a few paces before turning on his heel and jogging to the door.

"Where is Stiles?" Allison asked.

"Asleep," Derek muttered. Above them, in his room, he could hear Stiles steady heartbeat.

"How's he doing?" Allison asked quietly.

Derek stared at her. "He's a toddler, what do you think?"

Allison gave him a hard look back. "I mean, how is he handling being confused and staying with you? You haven't exactly shown that you know what you're doing."

Derek roared at her, eyes flashing a deep red. "He's. Fine," he snapped at her when his roar had faded out. "Yes I have made mistakes but I won't let anything happen to my mate."

There was silence.

"Mate?" Isaac piped up cautiously.

Derek closed his eyes and breathed deeply out of his nose.

"When Stiles is back, he's going to be so pleased," Lydia grinned.

Snapping his eyes open, Derek stared at Lydia who gave a smug grin back.

All the werewolves stopped when they heard a thump of two feet landing on the floor above them. Their eyes tracked the movement above them before it rested on the stairs. Stiles came into view, slowly moving down the stairs, clinging to the railing. He was dressed in the pyjama's Erica had gotten him and he looked extremely tired.

He yawned and jumped off the last step, waddling to Derek.

"Why are you growling, puppy?" Stiles yawned at him when he reached the alpha.

There was a snort from Jackson but a quick flash of red and he fell silent.

"Never mind," Derek said. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"Not tired," Stiles protested. His yawn proved otherwise. "I need my warm milk."

Derek eyebrows furrowed. "Huh?"

"Mum always makes me warm milk before bed," Stiles said, pouting. "You didn't make me it."

Allison and Lydia gasped softly at this, giving Stiles a sympathetic look.

Derek's heart clenched. "Sorry, Stiles."

Nobody said anything as they heard their alpha apologize for the first time.

"I'll make it for you," Lydia said, coming around to the two of them. She held out her hand for Stiles to take. "Want to help."

Stiles looked up at Derek and blinked at him. Derek nodded once and Stiles took Lydia's hand and led him to the kitchen.

"Do you think puppy wants some too?" they heard Stiles ask. Jackson, Erica and Isaac ducked their heads to hide their smiles.

"He thinks he's four?" Boyd asked.

"He can't tell the years apart," Derek confirmed. "He recognises those he has a strong bond with but not with those he doesn't. He didn't remember Deaton."

The werewolves nodded.

Derek pointed back at the map he had spread across the table. "We'll need to split up into groups."

When Scott returned, Stiles was on the couch with Lydia, chugging down the rest of his milk. Scott gave them both a smile and handed the book to an eager Derek.

"What's he doing up?" Scott asked.

"He needed his milk," Erica answered him.

"Oh," Scott breathed. "Right, his mum used to make it for him."

"That would have been useful to know," Derek growled.

"Hey! It's been a long time since Stiles and I were four and his mum has been gone for a long time," Scott snapped back. "Forgive me for not realising."

"Snapping at one another isn't going to help Stiles," Allison said, ceasing the fight. "We need to find what we are looking for and get the witch."

Derek said nothing but started flipping through the book. He stopped thought and glanced up when he heard Lydia and Stiles standing from the couch. Stiles went to Derek and clutched his jeans in his small hands.

"Tired?" Derek asked.

Stiles tried to protest but he yawned to hard that he almost fell over.

"Bed," Derek said.

"Tuck me in," Stiles said.

Derek lifted Stiles up, his head immediately tucking against Derek's neck. His hot breath fanned across his neck and Derek's wolf purred.

Turning to the pack, he tossed the book at Boyd who caught it easily. "Find it." He turned and went to the steps and carried Stiles back to bed. He laid him down, pulling the covers over him.

Stiles blinked tiredly at him and in a small voice asked, "Am I in trouble?"

Frowning, Derek sat on the edge of the bed. "Why do you ask?"

"I asked Lydia if you were having a party," Stiles said. "But she said they were there to help me. I don't know why you're helping me. What did I do?"

"Nothing," Derek said, smoothing his hair back. "You're not in trouble. I promise."

"Okay," Stiles said quietly. He let his eyes droop and it didn't take long before he was fast asleep.

Derek didn't leave straight away. He watched Stiles sleep, watching him spread out across the mattress, his mouth falling open. Stiles murmured in his sleep and Derek gave a fond smile when he said 'puppy'. His wolf was feeling particularly content.

He wondered what would happen once Stiles was back. Everyone now knew he was his mate, except Stiles. He wondered what Stiles would think. Did he even want Derek? He could often smell arousal on the boy but he was a teenager, they all smelt like that. It was eating him up and he desperately wanted Stiles back.

He heard footsteps on the stairs and he stood. He switched the light off and stepped out, closing the door behind him. Scott appeared at the top of the stairs, the book in his hand.

"We found it."

* * *

It was easy once the witches scent was revealed to find her. She had found herself a little den in an abandoned building near the middle of the Beacon Hills. Derek was surprised his pack hadn't found her on their scouts and wondered just how powerful she was.

The pack had surrounded the building (minus Lydia who stayed behind to watch Stiles) and they were ready to storm. Derek gave the order and they ran in. Wolfed out, Derek was pleased to see the witches surprise as he charged at her and tackled her to the ground.

He pinned her to the ground, her wrists above his head. He roared in her face and was pleased to see her flinch. The pack secured the building and then created a circle around Derek and the witch.

"Well, I didn't think you would find me," The witch said with a cackle. "Especially since your pack walked straight passed me only hours ago."

Isaac and Scott shifted.

"Turn Stiles back," Derek growled, eyes glowing red.

The Witch laughed. "But why? You are lost without him and so vulnerable."

Derek snarled ferociously and his claws dug into her skin, drawing blood. "Do it."

She winced with pain and her lips thinned. "You are not the superior species in the world," she spat. "Beacon Hills has so much power running through her. A territory worth taking."

"Change him back or I will rip your throat out," Derek snarled.

"Why would I do that? Look at the tension it causing you? All I need is a moment and then I can have Beacon Hills to myself," she laughed.

Derek lunged at her throat, his teeth sinking deep in to her flesh and he ripped her throat out with his teeth.

Her eyes widened as blood spewed from her body before they became lifeless. Her body stilled and Derek spat out a mouthful of blood.

"Derek," Scott whispered as his pack looked at him with shock and some fear. "She was-"

"No," Derek snapped. "Deaton said her magic would fade from Stiles."

"And if it doesn't?" Erica asked quietly.

He didn't answer. He picked up the witches body, throwing it over his shoulder. "Clean up the blood. Isaac, your with me."

The blonde obeyed and followed his alpha out to the car. He watched Derek open the boot and throw the body in, slamming it shut when she was in.

"What are we doing?" Isaac asked.

"Burying the body," Derek said, wiping his mouth and spitting once again on the ground.

"Right, of course," Isaac bobbed his head, going to the passenger side. "Bury the body, in the woods, in the middle of the night." He opened the door. "Is this how a serial killer feels?"

"Isaac," Derek snapped.

_Yes, probably, _Isaac thought as he slid into the car.

* * *

**As always, please review and happy reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews! We have come to the last chapter and I want to thank you all so much for following this story. You guys are awesome. **

**Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**4**

Blinking awake, Stiles sat up in bed and blinked. He frowned when he was alone. He had liked that Derek had slept with him the other night. He missed his puppy. He slipped out of bed, clinging to the sheets in the brief terrifying moment when he was suspended between floor and not able to pull himself back on the bed.

His feet touched the ground and he released the sheets. He padded to the door, stretching on his toes to reach the handle. It took him several tries but he eventually got the door open. He carefully went down the stairs and when he reached the bottom his scanned for Derek but pouted when he didn't see him.

"Hey Stiles," Lydia greeted him instead.

"Where's puppy?" Stiles asked.

Lydia smiled, chuckling lightly to herself. "He had to go out but he'll be back soon. Do you want some breakfast?"

Stiles nodded and followed Lydia into the kitchen. She cooked him some toast but only put butter on it. Stiles didn't complain though and ate it, talking with his mouth full to Lydia.

When the door opened and the pack came trailing in, Stiles abandoned his toast and ran to meet them. He ignored most of them, giving a quick "Hi Scott," before running to Derek. He paused in front of the alpha.

"You're dirty," Stiles frowned, staring at the blood that coating Derek's shirt.

Derek didn't answer. Only stared. Stiles was still a toddler.

"What is that?" Stiles asked. His mouth dropped as Derek strode past him, bounding up the stairs and out of sight. His lower lip trembled and he sniffed. Tears pooled in his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay," Scott said, crouching behind Stiles and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Derek just needs to change."

Stiles sniffed and wiped his eyes were tears were rolling down his cheeks. He hiccupped and the tears kept coming.

"I want to go home," Stiles sniffed. "I want my mum."

Scott pulled his best friend into a hug. "I know."

"I don't know what's happening," Stiles mumbled into Scott's shoulder. "Why is puppy mad?"

"Not mad," Scott said. "He's just disappointed."

Stiles hiccupped again and sniffed loudly. "I want to go home."

Scott looked up and found Derek striding towards them, dressed in a clean shirt. When he reached them he crouched beside them and gave Scott a pointed look. The pack dispersed and Scott pulled away from Stiles, directing him to Derek before he too disappeared.

"Stiles," Derek said, his voice unusually soft. "Come here."

Clumsily Stiles stepped between Derek's knees. He looked up at him with big, wet eyes and sniffed.

"I didn't mean to make you upset," Derek said. He reached out and wiped away Stiles' tears. "I'm not angry at you. I'm mad at myself."

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"It doesn't matter," Derek said, not sure how to explain it to a four year old. "Dry your eyes now."

Stiles wiped his eyes furiously. He stepped closer to Derek and hugged him tightly. Derek hugged him back, kissing the top of his head.

He released the boy and said, "What did you want to do today?"

"I want to go home," Stiles said. "I want to play with my lego."

Derek sighed. "You can't home just yet. But, how about we play lego here?"

Stiles pondered this, looking around the loft. "You have to play too."

Derek nodded and stood back up. He knew he had lego around here, stored away in a box. It was some of the few things that had survived the fire at his family home. While Stiles settled himself on the floor, Derek grabbed the box of lego and joined him on the floor.

* * *

Throughout the day the pack joined Derek and Stiles. They played with the lego before Stiles got bored and then they played hide and seek around the loft. Derek was surprised, but pleased as his pack got involved. Stiles always hid and who ever had to find made sure that Stiles was never found first.

Stiles got along well with the pack but he always stayed close to Derek, babbling away (and sometimes Derek couldn't keep up with what he was saying) and calling him puppy (much to the amusement of the pack).

They stayed for lunch and Scott went with Isaac to get a few movies for them to watch through the afternoon. They had dinner together and only when Stiles fell asleep, sprawled across Derek's lap did they leave to go home.

Derek carried the sleeping child to his room and tucked him into bed. He sighed heavily as Stiles slept. He had hoped that he would be the seventeen year old he had fallen in love with but he was still just a toddler. He didn't want to imagine Stiles never turning back. His wolf cringed and whimpered at the mere thought of it.

Derek stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the bed beside Stiles.

* * *

When he woke there was a hot body pressed against his and long legs tangled in his own. There was a heavy weight on his chest and short hair rubbing under his chin. He blinked himself awake and looked down. Stiles was cuddled up beside him, using his chest a pillow.

Stiles, who was seventeen again. And naked, his small clothes having ripped into shreds.

Derek nearly bolted upright but managed to keep his cool. "Stiles."

"Puppy," Stiles murmured in his sleep, nuzzling his cheek against Derek's chest.

"Stiles," Derek said firmly, poking him in the ribs.

Stiles grumbled and reluctantly opened his eyes. "What?" There a few seconds and then Stiles was bolting up, staring down at Derek with wide eyes. "WHAT?"

"Calm down," Derek said, sitting up himself. The sheets pooled around their waists and he watched as Stiles silently freaked out. "Breathe, before you start having a panic attack."

"It's a bit late," Stiles started wheezed.

Derek reached up and leant his forehead against Stiles. His hand came to the back of neck and gently he started to massage it. He locked eyes with Stiles. Slowly, Stiles breathing began to even out and returned to normal.

"Easy," Derek said.

"What happened?" Stiles asked. "I remember we were in the woods and then…" he trailed off.

"The witch hit you with a spell. You were turned into a toddler."

Stiles blinked. "I…I kept calling you puppy."

Derek nodded.

"Please don't kill me," Stiles said with wide, pleading eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Really?"

Derek snorted. "No, Stiles. I'm not going to kill you." Derek kept massaging Stiles neck and took a deep breath. "I can't."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"Because you're you my mate," Derek said. He waited for Stiles to say something and dropped his gave when he didn't.

"Are you sure you've got the right person?" Stiles finally asked. "I mean, I would love to be your mate. Don't know if you noticed but I'm totally in love with you, but I'm me."

Derek looked up. Surprise and hope swam in his eyes. "You love me?"

Stiles nodded, cheek turning pink. "Yeah. Kind of everybody knows."

Derek growled at that. "Why did you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?" Stiles shot back.

Derek sighed and pulled Stiles into a kiss. He went willingly, kissing Derek back with everything he had been holding in for so long. Aware that the other boy was fully naked, Derek pulled away. He caressed Stiles cheek and smiled at him.

"Nice to have you back."

"Good to be back, puppy," Stiles grinned.

Derek scowled. "If you weren't an adorable child I would have killed upi for the nickname."

"No you wouldn't have," Stiles smirked.

Derek growled and pulled him back into another kiss. He wasn't the mate he had dreamed of, but he wouldn't him for anything.

* * *

**Please review and happy reading! :)**


End file.
